The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to acquiring sensor data at a user equipment (UE).
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Use of communication devices within such systems has dramatically increased. Communication devices often provide access to a network, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) or the Internet, for example. Other communication devices (e.g., access terminals, laptop computers, smart phones, media players, gaming devices, etc.) may wirelessly communicate with communication devices that provide network access. Some communication devices comply with certain industry standards, such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 (e.g., Wireless Fidelity or “Wi-Fi”) standards. Communication device users, for example, often connect to wireless communication networks using such communication devices.
As the use of communication devices has increased, advancements in communication device capacity, reliability and efficiency are being sought. In particular, communication devices typically include a number of onboard sensors configured to capture a wide range of information. However, use or activation of such sensors may be limited during certain scenarios which may otherwise benefit from a capture of sensor data. As such, use or activation of such sensors may be beneficial during such scenarios. Accordingly, systems and methods that improve communication device usability and/or efficiency may be beneficial.